1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module structure, and more particularly, to an arrangement of a lamp supporter in a backlight module.
2. Description of Related Art
With an advancement of technologies, digital devices including mobile phones, digital cameras, digital video cameras, notebook computers, and desktop computers have been developed to comply with requirements for easy operation, multiple functions, and fantastic exterior design. Using said IT products results in indispensability of display screens acting as man-machine interfaces, and the display screens of said products bring much convenience. Among the products, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus has become a mainstream display apparatus. However, because an LCD panel of the LCD apparatus is not equipped with a self-illuminating function, a backlight module must be disposed underneath the LCD panel to provide a light source for display.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are schematic views illustrating a conventional backlight module. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a backlight module 10 includes a back cover 12, a reflector 14, a lamp supporter 16, and a plurality of lamps 18. The reflector 14 and the lamp supporter 16 are both disposed on the back cover 12. The lamp supporter 16 includes a base substrate 16a, a plurality of lamp clamping members 16b connected to the base substrate 16a, and a supporting element 16c connected to the base substrate 16a. The lamps 18 are disposed in the lamp clamping members 16b. 
It can be deduced from the above that the base substrate 16a of the lamp supporter 16 shields a part of the reflector 14, thus posing a negative impact on light emission of the backlight module 10. Hence, light emission of the conventional backlight module 10 is not quite satisfactory. In order to enhance light emission of the backlight module 10, a trench capable of accommodating the base substrate 16a can be formed on the back cover 12, so as to allow the reflector 14 to be disposed on a planar surface. However, the additional disposition of the trench complicates the fabrication of the back cover 12. In addition, the backlight module 10 is not apt to be miniaturized because the base substrate 16a is required to be disposed within the back cover 12. That is to say, the thickness of the backlight module 10 needs to be at least greater than the entire height of the lamp supporter 16.